Tabaco y goma de mascar
by Cat Carrie
Summary: "Dios me odia", fue la explicación más lógica para los dos. Miyako la verbalizó, Haruhiko la pensó. Y todo fue porque Koushirou no supo qué bando tomar. [Fic para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Foro Proyecto 1-8]
Mi primer aporte para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Cogí la pareja crack Haruhiko Takenouchi x Miyako Inoue, bajo la temática de la sapiosexualidad (16).

No sé qué demonios es esto, pero se intentó... puede que guste por partes, pero no en conjunto. ¡Como fuera! Aquí estamos y aquí a morir vamos. (?)

Digimon no me pertenece y ya saben el resto.

Rating T por insinuaciones sexuales y una que otra mala palabra, además de la pareja medio polémica. Género que cae entre comedia triste y mala y comedia irónica y amarga. Posible OoC en algunos puntos.

* * *

 **Tabaco y goma de mascar**

3038 palabras

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La única flor**

Toda la vida fue de las que no pueden resistirse a una cara bonita. Toda la vida fue detrás de la gente guapa. Toda la vida eligió belleza por sobre todo lo demás, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? Unos ojos negros, rodeados de arrugas y ojeras la traían sin sueño, inquieta y desconcentrada. Trató de mirar a otros con esas mismas ganas que acababa mirando su espalda ancha y cansada, trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras se dejaba hacer por hombres guapos, pero algo tontos, lamentablemente, sólo su rostro y sus canas ocupaban sus pensamientos. Se estaba saliendo de control, mientras la voz de él hablaba en su cabeza sobe esa extraña relación del Digital World y el folclore japonés, estaba a varios metros de sus cimientos. Era un asunto grave.

El _sensei_ fuma en el patio de asueto mientras ella está sentada y masticando goma de fresa, lamentando no haberse abrigado más. Haruhiko Takenouchi no es una persona muy seria, pero tampoco es dado a hablar mientras fuma, no si no son asuntos de trabajo. Quizás es eso lo que le amarga un poco la existencia, de que él no hable de otra cosa con ella. Y se supone que debería estar bien, él no es más que su viejo profesor y ahora superior en esto. Miyako está allí, principalmente, porque Koushirou insistió e insistió con que ella era bastante buena. Takenouchi-sensei la felicitaba a menudo, raramente tuvo que corregirla. Su equipo estaba compuesto casi sólo por hombres, sólo ella era _la única flor_ , como usualmente bromeaba Haruhiko.

 **Miyako en Kioto***

—¿Cursos de folclore? Es raro, ¿por qué el interés? —Hikari pensaba conocerla bien, por lo que le extrañó ese repentino afecto.

Pero luego pensó, si en la adolescencia estuvo metida en actividades tan variadas (¡hasta natación!), tampoco debería de extrañarle que sus cursos de formación general fueran _folclore japonés_ y _teatro kabuki_. El teatro, podía entenderlo, pero folclore…

—¡Vamos, Hikari-chan! No es algo tan raro, sólo quería llenar la malla con algo. Y quería aprovechar el prestigio de esos cursos de la Universidad de Kioto. Hace tiempo fui con Ken-kun y Takeru-kun a ver una obra Kabuki y me llamó la atención. Y bueno… ¿no es algo que, como buena japonesa, debería saber?

Hikari negó con la cabeza y dejó la papeleta con la malla curricular. Nada que hacer, si eso era lo que Miyako deseaba…

Porque por aquel entonces, sí, se trataba de algo tan simple como curiosidad, porque ella había casi olvidado la existencia del sensei y sólo lo reconocía, muy vagamente, como el padre de una amiga.

 _Debió de quedarse así._ Pero estaban en Kioto. Sora-san estaba en Tokio.

Con el pasar del tiempo, entendía cada vez menos. De espíritus naturales y de Haruhiko Takenouchi.

 **Lluvia de cerezos**

La primera vez que pasó, fue frente a la estación de trenes. El viento soplaba con fuerza y arrastraba consigo los pétalos de cerezos. Miyako se olvidó la pañoleta en la sala de informática y se disponía a volver.

Haruhiko encontró la pieza de tela roja con lunares blancos y pensaba en ir a dejarla a la residencia de estudiantes, alegando que Inoue se había olvidado de ella en el ordenador número veintidós. Haruhiko venía saliendo de la estación, Miyako había recordado su pañoleta —la favorita— y estaba por entrar. Los pétalos se enredaron en sus hebras lavanda y Haruhiko perdió las palabras porque no pudo pensar en nada más.

Miyako no sabía qué le veía. Quería que la hiciera suya contra el tatami de su habitación de la residencia y le recitara el _Heike Monogatari_ al oído. Quería que le hablara sobre la razón de los arcos de los templos y sobre las leyendas orales que constituyeron parte de la historia japonesa, de sus teorías del mundo de los Digimon y sus correspondientes relaciones con cuentos folclóricos, que su voz callara el murmullo de sus cuerpos contra el áspero tatami. Sintió hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo tensarse. Takenouchi-sensei estiró el brazo con su pañoleta en la mano, asintiendo cortamente.

—Gracias, _sensei_.

Fue la primera vez que sintió su corazón golpear sus costillas con tanta fuerza, tanto que creyó los síntomas propios de un infarto. Haruhiko pensó en que, probablemente, la chica se sentía mal y se ofreció a llevarla a la residencia para que pudiera descansar.

Haruhiko no sabía que aquella muestra de preocupación, fue el peor error que pudo cometer. Miyako ni sospechó que la buena voluntad natural del hombre le traería tantos problemas a la larga, que el sentirse plena y angustiada podría ir de la mano como una pareja de idiotas.

En su pequeño apartamento, el dolor de pecho se fue a todo el cuerpo, como una fiebre terca y escalofríos que no se fueron ni aunque los labios resecos intentaran callarla.

—Hable, _sensei_ , hable. De lo que sea, ¡pero no esté callado! —demandó.

—Bien —murmuró Takenouchi, hablándole de cosas que estuvo leyendo esa semana.

Sólo necesitaba su voz y ser mecida bajo su cuerpo, lo demás, lo mismo daba.

 **Cuarto de máquinas**

No le gustaba la oscuridad, mucho menos los truenos que a ratos eran el único ruido. Koushirou maldecía por lo bajo, _no había alcanzado a cargar su laptop_. Ningún teléfono tenía cobertura y estaban encerrados porque la cerradura era electrónica y sólo se abría tras ingresar una clave, su mecanismo de seguridad la llevaba a seguir trabada cuando se fuera la energía.

—No pensaba que algo que ideamos se nos fuera a ir en contra —Haruhiko, a diferencia de los jóvenes, se tomaba el asunto con serenidad—. ¿A alguno el teléfono le ha funcionado? Para llamar a la central o algo.

Miyako resopló, mirando la puerta de vidrio triple-blindado con infinito odio. Maldita puerta. Intentó llamar a Shuu Kido, al menos tres veces, para que la línea siguiera sonando muerta. El viento y la lluvia azotaban la ciudad.

—Les dije que al generador de emergencia había que hacerle un buen mantenimiento. Para variar, no hicieron caso, que el sistema eléctrico de por sí era bueno y que el generador casi que estaba de adorno —continuó el hombre mayor, Miyako se había metido debajo de un escritorio—. ¿Eh? ¿Inoue-kun?

—Le teme a los truenos, Takenouchi-sensei —explicó el pelirrojo, volviendo a intentar conectar con el exterior.

Viendo que la tormenta no iba a declinar, que la electricidad no iba a volver y de que conectar con la línea telefónica era imposible, se las apañaron para pasar la noche en aquel cuarto con la computadora cuántica. Miyako salió de su escondite para quedarse al lado de la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño. Takenouchi se sentó cerca de la puerta de entrada y Koushirou se quedó junto a uno de los escritorios.

Cuando despertó, en mitad de la madrugada, fue testigo de algo que no debió de ver. Pensó que soñaba, pero en la mañana, con la luz de vuelta, pudo ver que no. Haruhiko Takenouchi traía marcas de labial en el cuello de la camisa y la falda de Miyako estaba mal puesta.

—Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a casa, sensei, Miyako-kun.

Miyako no notó la mirada acusadora, Haruhiko optó por ignorarla.

 **Libro viejo**

Lo sabía, pero intentaba no dar luces de saberlo. Koushirou le pedía las cosas más ridículas con tal de que ella y Takenouchi no coincidieran en el mismo espacio ni quedaran a solas.

"¿Puedes ir a buscar esos discos duros al segundo subterráneo?", "¿Puedes vigilar estos cálculos?", "¿Sabes a qué se debió este _bug_?"

Cosas así, cosas que pudo pedirle perfectamente a alguien más o cosas que él mismo pudo resolver muchísimo más rápido. De todos modos, no entendía su actuar; Haruhiko, durante el apagón, le habló del fin.

Estaba ordenando ahora archivadores viejos, de cuando no todo era llevado por las computadoras, ¡esas cosas tediosas! Libros de contabilidad, protocolos, guías telefónicas, más papeles aburridos. El olor a hojas viejas empezaba a estresarla.

Hasta que, por evitar que un grueso archivador _lleno_ de papeles se le viniera encima, dejó caer unos libros. _¿Literatura aquí? ¡Qué extraño!_

Casi dio un grito al encontrarse un ejemplar del _Heike Monogatari_ y a Haruhiko en la puerta.

—Deberías dejar de _releer_ el mismo libro, Inoue-kun —puso el seguro antes de avanzar hacia ella—, sabes… sabes que se trataba tan sólo de un capítulo y que, si no fuera porque fuiste alumna mía, lo mismo te daría yo.

Miyako miró al techo, luego al archivador que todavía sostenía entre los brazos.

— _La atracción mental es mucho más fuerte que la física. De un cuerpo te olvidas, de una mente, jamás_. O algo así era, lo leí hace tiempo —Miyako dejó el archivador sobre un escritorio, ya organizaría su interior.

 _Maldito seas, Koushirou-san_.

—¿Y si se aplica su consejo, sensei? —Miyako alzó el libro del piso y casi se lo lanzó.

—Podrías ser mi hija…

—¡Pero no lo soy!

La discusión quedó allí, Miyako salió y lo dejó a él con sus cavilaciones y culpas.

 **Cuestión mental**

Koushirou le pidió disculpas, pero que ya no sabía si acaso detener o catalizar el asunto entre ella y el _sensei_. Y que quería saber _por qué_ y _cómo_ , que aquello le resultaba más raro que un pez con corbata. Miyako se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tiene razón y debería dejar el asunto, aprovechar mis años y salir con chicos cercanos a mi edad. Pasa que a) son imbéciles, b) yo no les intereso, c) están en pareja, d) son homosexuales o e) son Koushirou Izumi —Koushirou se rió de su comentario, negando con la cabeza.

—Te hace falta salir y dejar de darle vueltas al trabajo. Y si te lo digo yo, considera que es un asunto grave.

Haruhiko Takenouchi estaba de viaje, la nieve lo cubría todo afuera y Shuu Kido cubría las pocas labores de ambos, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra para hablar junto a una taza de café y croissants de la cafetería.

—Lo tuyo tiene nombre, si físicamente no le consideras tu tipo, si sexualmente los hombres tan mayores no te ponen y si no te lo explicas… —Koushirou hizo una pausa para mojar la punta de un croissant antes de morderlo—. _Sapiosexualidad._ Lo que te gusta y te enciende, es su inteligencia, su sabiduría.

—Si fuera por eso, también podrías ser tú —Miyako le dio un sorbo a su café, gruñendo porque se quemó la garganta.

—Takenouchi-sensei me gana en conocimientos y experiencia —simplificó Izumi, volviendo a beber café.

— _Bingo_.

Se quedaron callados un largo rato, Miyako comía con más lentitud de la usual su desayuno. Koushirou trataba de analizar más el asunto.

—¿Servirá si te acuestas con alguien más? —a estas alturas, Koushirou consideraba que tener recato, al hablar con ella, era estúpido.

— _Ya lo intenté_ —dio énfasis y se paró para buscar otro café—. Te lo iba a pedir a ti, pero todavía no creo que llegue a eso.

Koushirou sólo largó una carcajada. Haruhiko Takenouchi se había metido en serio en la mente de su amiga. Por experiencia personal, sabía que tener a alguien _así_ de metido en la cabeza, era anorgasmia segura.

 **A Miyako no le agrada el tabaco**

Haruhiko descubrió la forma más baja posible de mantener la distancia. Y era que cuando fumaba, Miyako no se le acercaba, como los zancudos que evitan el humo. Una vez escuchó cómo despotricaba contra los fumadores invasivos. Haruhiko comenzó a fumar más de la cuenta, porque no sabía cómo poner un fin sin herirla, porque sabía que la estaba hiriendo.

Porque, como el hombre mayor que era, sabía cómo creerse sus mentiras.

Miyako dejó de buscarle charla en el patio de asueto y se mantenía lejos, bebiendo chocolate en vasos de papel, mirando el móvil o suspirando fastidiada mientras lo miraba de vez en cuando. Koushirou sólo dio un paso al costado; que hicieran lo que les diera la real gana.

Miyako, quien no es buena leyendo la atmósfera, comprendió el mensaje, ya que tenía las cosas más claras.

 **Al** _ **sensei**_ **le desagrada el olor a goma de mascar**

Tratar de sacarse a alguien, por métodos sutiles, podía volverse un arma de doble filo. Aunque fuera discreta, el olor estaba. Olor a goma de mascar de fresa. El que inventó esa maldita golosina debió de ser el peor ser humano en la tierra. Le molestaba cuando Toshiko, en su juventud, la consumía, muchas veces regañó a su hija por mascarla y hasta le contó cosas tétricas de dentistas y similares para quitarle el hábito.

—Soy un idiota —Takenouchi reflexionó en voz alta mientras tomaba un descanso.

Koushirou se preguntó cómo es que terminó tan involucrado en un asunto que ni a él le gustaba. Era más que raro, porque se trataba de una chica a la cual le ponía que un hombre mayor le hablara de sus conocimientos variados y un viejo recordando ser joven de vez en cuando. Tenía que parar. Debía parar.

—Pues está metido en un berenjenal —alzó las gruesas cejas y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Haruhiko ya había quemado _todos_ los recursos y se le había ido mucho dinero comprando tabaco y pastillas para las úlceras estomacales. De su parte, sabía que era una atracción estúpida que lo obligaba a regresar una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

 **La tijera estaba sin filo**

Takenouchi solicitó un traslado a la vez que Miyako pedía el suyo. O el destino era muy macabro, o alguien _allá arriba_ acabó jugándoles una putada muy grande, pero a los dos los trasladaron a la sucursal de Kioto. Kioto, donde todo había iniciado, ya hace tiempo.

—Dios me odia —fue la explicación más lógica para los dos. Miyako la verbalizó, Haruhiko la pensó.

Quisieron cortar el asunto de raíz y les dieron una tijera en condiciones paupérrimas. Miyako se resignó a que _jamás_ se desharía de la mente del hombre que ahora era su jefe directo, Haruhiko siguió pensando o que en su vida anterior fue un cabrón de lo peor y de que todo esto era _merecido_ o, efectivamente, Dios le odiaba.

Eso de la _sapiosexualidad_ sonaba mejor sólo si se mantenía en márgenes platónicos…

 **Zombi**

—Bien, ya basta —Miyako se levantó muerta de frío, buscando toallas en el armario para irse a dar una ducha antes de ir a trabajar—, lo mismo da ya todo. En serio, al _sensei_ sólo le atraes, le gusta la idea de acostarse contigo porque eres jovencita y a ti te pone a mil lo _intelectual_ que es. Vamos, Miyako, vas por su cerebro… ¡eres un zombi!

Se le vinieron casi todas las toallas y ropa de cama al tiempo que maldecía su estupidez de haber pedido un traslado. ¡Se lo echaría en cara a Koushirou por no decirle que el _sensei_ había hecho lo mismo el mismo día que ella lo hizo! Metió todo de manera apresurada al armario y se fue a duchar, sintiéndose literalmente un zombi por dormir poco y dormir mal.

Le diría todo, tal cual lo pensaba y como fuera.

 **Era cuestión de tiempo**

Venía en su dirección cuando se lo topó en el pasillo, cargando papeles, cosas que había que coordinar con el gobierno. Intentó detenerlo para poner puntos sobre las íes. Haruhiko planeaba pasar de largo, porque estas discusiones no deberían tener cabida en el trabajo, rodeados de colegas.

Miyako estaba cabreada y por todo en sí y por cada suceso puntual de esta triste comedia.

—Sensei —carraspeó y lo tomó del brazo, tomando los papeles con la otra mano y lanzándolos todos por el aire—. Estoy harta de toda esta situación. No lo amo, sólo estoy interesada en su intelecto. Vuélvase estúpido o algo, ¡es que es insoportable!

Haruhiko le miró estupefacto, porque pensó cosas que no eran y, podría decirse, pecó de vanidoso. Ah, cómo iba a ser que hubiera algo más… sonrió simplemente y se agachó a recoger los papeles. Miyako se agachó en silencio y le ayudó a ordenarlos.

—Deberías volver a Tokio, ¿no crees? —aclarando las cosas, sentir el roce de su mano no lo puso nervioso.

—Sí, sí… —escondió la cara en su pañoleta ( _la misma de esa vez_ ) y se puso de pie, retomando su camino.

Fue la ruptura más extraña de sus veintitantos años. Haruhiko se quedó parado hasta verla perderse en el pasillo, pensando que, quizá por estas mismas cosas Toshiko se había aburrido de él.

Era cosa de tiempo para que el asunto acabara volviéndose raro y malo.

Compró en la máquina expendedora un paquete de goma de mascar de fresa y se lo dejó en el escritorio, junto a la copia de sus papeles de traslado y un _post-it_ con un mensaje simple, claro y conciso:

 _«Eres libre.»_

Miyako, en respuesta, le dejó un paquete de tabaco cuando pasó a dejar sus credenciales de acceso, con otro post-it:

 _«Muchas gracias, sensei.»_

 **Final malo y predecible**

Descubrió, con el paso del tiempo, dos cosas: a) no habría persona más sabia que Haruhiko Takenouchi y b) sobre eso, el listón había quedado muy alto.

Se resignó a salir con chicas bonitas pero tontas como manija de maleta china y con genios intelectuales pero absolutos ineptos emocionales, en su ir y venir de mala comedia de _sitcom_ , Koushirou se casó. ¡Koushirou! El raro, como ella, que mojaba los croissants de la cafetería en café. Cuando miró bien, se le casaron todos los posibles _candidatos_ (idiotas soportables, inteligentes promedio, zorros listos y genios incomprendidos) y ¡bien! ¿Iba ella a amargarse la vida? Lo dejó pasar.

Con el tiempo, podría hallar a otra mente inteligente que le quitara el aliento, alguien que le recitara conocimientos sin descubrir… o al menos, alguien con suficiente neurona y que estuviera cercano a su edad.

Ahora dirige un pequeño grupo de investigación que aprende sobre las condiciones de la biósfera del Digital World, quién sabe, en unos años podría ser algo de interés y estudio hasta en las escuelas.

Después de todo, los años de tira y afloja con Takenouchi-sensei habían sido un poco pérdida de tiempo y un poco lección que debía aprenderse por las malas.

Ahora, que estaban en divisiones diferentes, casi ni lo veía, por lo que, al pasar más tiempo, él quedó más como concepto abstracto que como mente o persona en su vida.

Día sábado y un montón de películas por ver, así había terminado todo, con algo de patetismo y una soledad más cómoda que sórdida. Y le gustaba.

Ya aparecerá alguien, se decía.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

* En japonés habría sido un gracioso juego de palabras, ya que "Miyako" y "Kioto" se escriben con el mismo kanji. Lástima que no sepa mucho japonés y esté escribiendo en español.

* * *

Gracias por leer este ente sin mucha ciencia. Y perdón por matarles a sus personajes favoritos y haber escrito esto. No toco de nuevo estos temas, I swear.

¡Hasta el 23!

Carrie.


End file.
